Spirit Fae
by jeanne.summers
Summary: Sam's parents have forced her to move with them to a town that's ghost free. While it might lack ghosts Gardenia has secrets of its own, secrets Sam's been a part of her whole life, even if she only just found out.Fairy!Samcentric. DISCONTINUED/ADOPTABLE  SORRY & No its not Danni


Okay so a while back I did this little one shot cross over for DP and WC, I posted it with a series of one shots that I later removed but not before I had developed this.... complete and utter trash.

I was going through my folders the other day and I redescovered this, my friend, who was there at the time said 'hey, you should share this with the world, if we have to suffer through its existance others should too.' My friend really doesn't like the world. still for amusments sake here it is: yet another Sam centred piece that messes with time line, ignores the laws of cannon and will probably never be finished. Why you may ask, because I realized quite a while a go that I don't actually like the Phantom Fandom, I think I just fell out of love with it. ah well.

So anyway, here it is. Taking place after Urban jungle and totally ignoring Phantom Planet, it also takes place during the first two episode of Winx CLub Season 4, I've also broken it down into three parts so the words in bold are just the segment titles so don't mind them.

Foot note thingy: most of the winx club dialog (from the time the school year strts and the winx club get there) is based on the translation of the original non-english version of the season, although Sam and Mirta were added by me, so don't expect an exact replica of the episodes, but I did try to stay close...

Oh and as always if you want to cannabilise the story for your own dark purposes I fully support your desires.... and if anyone wants to know where this was originally headed just leave me a note and I'll be happy to send you the plot that didn't make it.

* * *

**_The Fairy and the Flower shop_**

* * *

Sam should have known moving would not keep her from strange things, not that she wanted to be away from the world of the weird, that had been her parents decision. They'd finally had enough of ghost attacks and the world almost ending, so they'd packed up everything and moved to a nice quiet town called Gardenia.

She should have expected to find something odd, odd things had always seemed to be drawn to her; still she found her self highly surprised when she walked into the small florist's shop looking for a bonsai only to find a small… _person-thing_ attending a miniature rose bush.

Glancing around quickly, Sam saw that she and the mini-person were the only ones in the room, but a rummaging sound told her that someone was out back. Sam walked over to the mini-person; her curiosity had always been a flaw of disastrous proportions.

"Hello," Sam kept her voice low so she wouldn't disturb the person out back, and also so she wouldn't frighten the mini-person.

The mini-person turned slowly to look at Sam, like she wasn't sure who Sam was talking to. The mini-person seemed surprised when she realised it was her Sam was addressing.

"Um… hello?" replied the little person - girl, now that Sam was closer she could tell this mini-person was a girl… and were those wings?

"Hi, I'm Sam… you're not a ghost are you." Sam had been around ghosts long enough to recognise, and tell the difference between, weird and ghostly.

"No, I'm Lockette, I'm a pixie. Are you a fairy or a witch?" Lockette's question threw Sam a little, while she'd taken an interest in Wicca she didn't consider herself a witch, and with her gothic appearance how had the pixie even come to the conclusion of fairy?

"I'm neither; I'm just a regular human girl… who happens to hang out with ghost sometimes." Lockette didn't look convinced.

"If you are a normal human then how can you see me?" Again the pixies words threw Sam.

"Maybe… uhh… I could be… clairvoyant or something, or maybe it's because of all the time I spent hanging out with ghosts." Sam shrugged; then added mentally, 'Okay not so regular.'

Lockette frowned for a moment, then her face lit up like she'd had an idea, and she flew away quickly to the back of the shop where the rummaging was coming from. Sam watched the doorway where the pixie had disappeared for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to her original mission: finding the perfect bonsai tree for her new room.

By the time Lockette returned Sam had found a few bonsai trees, but not the perfect one. The pixie landed on Sam's shoulder with practiced ease.

"I still think you're a fairy or a witch," Lockette told her.

"And I still think you're mistaken," Sam replied.

"That's why we're gonna have Bloom decide." Lockette smiled the smug smile of some one who had a plan.

"Who's Bloom?" Sam asked the tiny girl on her shoulder.

"I'm Bloom," a voice from behind her made Sam spin around, she dropped into a defensive stance, a side effect from a two and a half years of ghost hunting. The young woman before her was beautiful, long red-orange hair, and caring blue eyes, Sam could practically feel power rolling of her in waves; it was a warm energy though, not like Danny's cold ghostly presence.

"Um, hi?" Sam eased out of her stance slightly embarrassed.

"Hello, so you really can see Lockette, you know not a lot of earth-humans can." Bloom said with a small smile.

"You can," Sam replied quickly.

"Well, I might have been raised here, and I might consider my self to be an earth-girl, but I was actually born very far away on a planet called Sparx."

"You're an alien?"

"I'm a fairy, it takes a little getting used to but it's actually pretty cool, which reminds me; Lockette thinks you have magic, and I agree, you kinda have to in order to see pixies, so I'm just going to do a little spell that will show us what kind of magic you have okay?" when Bloom saw the look on Sam's face she added, "It's very safe and it doesn't hurt I promise." Sam took a deep breath and nodded, surprised by the fact that as strange as all this was, it still wasn't the strangest thing she'd been through.

Bloom placed her hand on Sam's sternum and closed her eyes; she muttered something under her breath and with her free hand clicked her fingers. Purple energy began to swirl around Sam, it was joined but what she thought might be mist and shadows, a tingling sensation worked its way through Sam's body and Bloom opened her eyes, for a moment the energy was suspended, frozen mid-motion, before it faded back into Sam.

"Well I can't tell what the source is, but that was definitely winx." Bloom removed her hand and gave Sam an encouraging smile.

"Winx, I have winx… that means I'm…" Sam was confused and just a little worried.

"You're a fairy" Lockette said from her perch on Sam shoulder. The gothic teen took a deep breath, let it out and nodded slowly, again.

"I'm a fairy," Sam tried to stay clam as she gently lifted Lockette off her shoulder and handed the pixie to Bloom. The older woman took the pixie, and opened her mouth to tell Sam about Alfea, when the girl bolted for the door, before the fairy of the dragon fire or the pixie of portals could react, Sam was gone.

The gothic teen ran along the side walk as fast as she could, away from the florist shop where she had been told she was a fairy. 'Why couldn't I have at least been something cool like a witch?' she thought to herself as she ran.  
Sam should have known moving cities wouldn't mean avoiding the strange, the odd and the down right weird.

* * *

"Ms. Faragonda?" The old fairy looked up from her work; there standing in the doorway was Bloom, one of Alfea's finest fairies, looking somewhat uncertain.

"Bloom, come in, I wasn't expecting you so early, classes don't start for another two weeks. Is everything alright?" Bloom stepped fully into the room, a frown plastered across her face.

"Ms. F, is it possible for that magic i.d. spell you created to be wrong?" The younger fairy bit her lip lightly.

"The spell Ms. Griffin and I created after the incident with Mirta? I don't see how or why; what's this about Bloom?"

"I found a fairy… on earth, she didn't even know she was a fairy but she saw Lockette and she was talking with her, and she let me do the spell and she has winx. Admittedly I don't know the source but it was definitely winx, I thought there was no more magic on earth." Bloom watched Faragonda closely hoping for a definitive answer.

"I thought so too, still if she really is a fairy… how old did you say she is?"

"I think she was fifteen or sixteen, we didn't really get a chance to talk much, Sam - that's what Lockette said her name was - Sam sort of bolted when she found out she was a fairy, but it's weird, she didn't seem freaked out by Lockette, just that she was a fairy herself. What should I do?"

"Well she is around the right age to attend Alfea, perhaps you can persuade her to enroll, or at least come talk to me. Either way if this girl really is a fairy she's our responsibility."

* * *

The bell above the florist shop's door tinkled as Sam opened it. She walked in cautiously looking around but the room was empty bar a middle aged brunette woman behind the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"I was looking for Bloom, is she here?" Sam glanced about the shop, once more trying to spot the red head.

"She's out of town today, she'll be back tomorrow; would you like me to give her a message?" the older woman said.

"Can I leave a note?" Sam asked.

"Sure," the brunette pulled a pad of paper from one of the draws behind the counter and handed it to Sam along with a pen. Sam thought for a moment before she jotted down a quick note: 'Bloom, had time to think, I would like to talk when you can.' Sam added her name and address and made a quick sketch of Lockette before ripping the page from the pad, folding it and handing it to the woman, whose nametag identified her as 'Vanessa.'

"Thanks, Just tell her whenever she has time would be great." Vanessa nodded, taking the note from Sam.

* * *

Bloom and Sam sat in silence as the younger of the two poured some tea. The duo sat in Sam's living room, or rather her family's living room.

"Your note said you wanted to talk." Bloom said, finally breaking the uneasy quiet.

"Yes," Sam replied nervously.

"Alright," Bloom could see the younger teen's reluctance and decided to start the conversation. "What would you like to talk about, or more to the point, where would you like to start?"

"You said I'm…" Sam broke off as her mother passed the open door.

"Like me?" Bloom finished the sentence and keeping her voice soft, understanding that she would have to be quiet with Sam's parents listening.

"Yeah, like you… so now what?" Sam looked the older fairy in the eyes; a silent request for guidance that Sam was too proud to voice aloud.

"I think you should go to Alfea."

"Alfea?" Sam asked as she passed Bloom a cup of tea.

"Yes, it the school where I learnt… how to be me, who I was; I think you'd do well there."

"It's for people like us?" Bloom nodded and took a sip of her tea. "What's it like at Alfea?"

"It's amazing, the atmosphere is great, admittedly the school is a little isolated but there is transport to the city nearby, and Alfea itself is pretty modern." Bloom smiled at the thought of her old school.

"Can I… umm I don't know do you have brochures or something," Sam asked her curiosity rising, "could I see the school? And what about enrolment?"

"Actually," Bloom replied chuckling at the younger girls questions, "I've spoken to Miss Faragonda, the headmistress, she's quite excited about meeting you, we can go to the school tomorrow if you'd like; you'll want to decide soon though, school term starts in two weeks."

Sam took a calming breath organizing her thoughts, she had to figure out away to present the idea of going to Alfea without letting her parents know it was a fairy school… 'if only,' Sam thought as an idea struck her.

"Could I bring some things with me tomorrow when we meet with Miss Faragonda… you will be coming with me right?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Of course," the older fairy assured her, "how else would you get there?" Bloom chuckled again; she rather liked Sam and her odd attitude.

"Okay, good… and could we not mention this to my parents just yet? Or at all, they really don't like things that are 'odd' or 'of the weird,' no offense." Bloom waved off the comment as she stood, she had to head home.

"No offense taken, and no we don't have to tell your parents, I have to head home but I'll pick you up here at ten tomorrow, okay?" Sam nodded and showed the red-haired fairy out.

* * *

Sam, Bloom and Lockette stood before the gates of Alfea, Sam's mouth hung open slightly in awe; she was still reeling from the trip from Earth to Magix and then the ride to Alfea itself. Sam took a cleansing breath, readjusted the bag she had on her back and raised her digital camera to snap a few shots.

"I'm assuming earth cameras _can_ take photos of all this stuff and it will show up; it will right?" Sam asked as Bloom gave the young goth a questioning look.

"Yeah, it will but why-"

"I'll tell you later, now on with the tour."

Bloom led the way from the gate to Miss Faragonda's office pointing out various parts of the school as they passed; Sam took pictures of almost all of them. Every now and then Lockette would point something out as well and Sam made doubly sure to take a picture which seemed to please the little pixie. The trio finally stopped in front of a door with a plaque exclaiming 'Headmistress Faragonda.'

"Ready?" Bloom asked, to which Sam could only nod, nervous butterflies danced in her stomach as Bloom knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice from the other side of the door sounded old and kind; as they entered and Sam saw the head mistress for the first time the young goth relaxed, the old woman sitting behind the desk reminded Sam of her grandmother.

"Bloom, Lockette welcome back, and Sam, it's very nice to meet you young lady, welcome to Alfea, please have a seat." Faragonda gestured to a pair of seats, Sam removed her bag, placed it next to one of the chairs and both Sam and Bloom sat down while Lockette perched herself on Bloom's shoulder.

"Bloom tells me you're from Earth," Faragonda addressed Sam.

"Yes Headmaster Faragonda," Sam tried not to fidget with her camera, which she still held, as her nerves started dancing through her limbs.

"She's also mentioned you have winx," Sam nodded and Faragonda continued, "in order to enter this school you have to have some inkling of magic, you also need a bit of magic to see pixies so I think it's safe to say you definitely have magic, as for the source of that magic… would you mind if I preformed the same spell on you that Bloom did?"

Sam glanced at Bloom before shaking her head; the spell hadn't been painful so she saw no point in refusing. The headmistress stood up and walked around her desk to stand by Sam who also stood. Faragonda placed one hand on Sam's sternum, whispered the same words as Bloom had a few days prior, and clicked her fingers; once more purple light and shadows appeared around Sam, swirling with an intensity that had not been present in the florist shop, the young goth at the epicenter of the spell assumed it was because Miss Faragonda was casting the spell this time.

The swirls dissipated slowly and Faragonda stepped away from Sam, a small frown on the Headmistress' face.

"Well, that's certainly winx, and potentially quite powerful too; although I must admit I can't figure out the source." Faragonda's frown deepened and Sam's expression became confused and curious.

"Um… I'm sorry if this is a silly question but I was wondering, about winx and its 'source,' what does that mean, what is winx?" Sam looked back and forth between Bloom and Faragonda. The headmistress' frown dissolved into a smile and she began to explain.

"Winx is a type of magic unique to fairies, rather it is the basic 'fairy magic,' just as trix is the basic 'witch magic;' it's what makes a fairy a fairy, the source is the power base a fairy's winx comes from."

"For example," Bloom added, "My friend Stella is the fairy of sunlight, so she specializes in spells of light, she draws her power from the sun, but she can also draw on other sources of light if she really needs to, the reverse is also true however, if she's in darkness for too long it can sap her strength."

"Once a fairy finds her source and connects with her winx she can manifest a fairy form." Miss Faragonda finished.

"Fairy form?" Sam asked, "Does that include wings? And am I gonna have to wear pink because it is really not my favourite colour." Bloom chuckled at the younger girl.

"Yes you get wings in your fairy form, although I don't know if you'll have to wear pink, probably not though. Your fairy form is, like Miss Faragonda said, a manifestation of your winx, so the colours and styles will be a mix of your powers and personality."

"Awesome, And I'll be able to fly right?" Sam asked with a wistful sigh, if she could fly under her own power she could finally experience flight like Danny, she wondered if she could ever beat him in a race.

"Yes Sam, your wings will allow you to fly," Faragonda replied noticing the hopeful look in the girls lilac eyes. "So what do you think, would you like to be an Alfea fairy?"

"Yes," the word flew out of Sam's mouth so fast Faragonda barely had time to finish asking the question.

"Well then," Bloom said, "I think a proper tour is in order; and maybe you'll tell me why you have a camera." Sam just smiled at the red-head in a secretive and mischievous manner.

* * *

"What do you think?" Bloom watched Sam from a distance as she spoke quietly with her former headmistress.

"Her winx is very unusual," Faragonda replied, "It reminds me of Mirta's but it not the same, I believe I'll put them together for the rooming assignments."

"That should work out well," Bloom agreed. "By the way Miss F, I was wondering about this year, about what you asked me and the girls about…"

"If it's alright with you I'd prefer to discuss it further when the other girls are with you." Bloom nodded.

"What do you suppose those two are up too?" Faragonda said changing the subject back to Sam who was sitting on one of the staircases with Lockette perched on her shoulder, both of them staring intensely at a laptop Sam had pulled from her bag.

"I think it has something to do with why Sam's been taking pictures all day," Bloom responded gesturing to the camera which was now hooked up with the laptop by a cord. "You know her parents aren't likely to be as understanding as mine were about being a fairy, apparently that's the reason they moved, to much 'strange stuff' in their old city," the red-haired fairy confessed to her former mentor. "Sam's asked that they only be told this is a girl's boarding school, not a boarding school for girls who happen to be fairies. Is that alright with you?" Bloom knew Faragonda preferred not to lie unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Well, I suppose we could wait a year before telling her parents, but how exactly did you two plan on getting around it?"

"Actually…" Bloom began uncertainly; she hadn't quite figured that part out.

"We plan on getting around it like this," the two older women started, they had been unaware that Sam had moved over to them. In the girls hands were some coloured pamphlets and a letter of acceptance to 'Alfea School for girls' that Faragonda did not remember writing.

"It's probably not the kind of skill a fairy should have but I am a rather good BS artist when I need to be, I've had some practice at faking documents, it's not really my field of expertise but I can make a passable brochure." Sam smirked in a mischievous fashion as Bloom took the pamphlets and Miss Faragonda read over the letter she had allegedly written. With a click of her fingers the magical headmistress summoned a pen to sign it.

"Wow these look pretty authentic, if I didn't know better _I_ would think they're real." Bloom confessed still leafing through the brochures.

"That's the idea," Sam said with a shrug, readjusting the straps on her bag which was now repacked and settled on her shoulders. "My parents should be thrilled to bits that I'm finally trying to act 'more like a lady,' so that will work in my favor… if all else fails you could kidnap me." Sam's tone was so serious it took the two older women a moment to realize she was joking. Bloom laughed at the dark haired teen and handed back the pamphlets.

"Alright, as long as we have that option," she said playing along, "we should consider the matter settled, it about time for us to head back to earth anyway."

"I shall see you both in two weeks then," agreed Faragonda returning the acceptance letter.

"Me too," Lockette added, "I have to go back to the pixie village for a while but I'll come visit when school starts." The little pixie gave Bloom a hug and bid the fairies good bye.

"See you two weeks Miss F." the two younger fairies waved the headmistress farewell and left leaving the old fairy to think over the encounter, it was certainly interesting; suddenly Miss Faragonda was looking forward to what was sure to be another exiting year with nervous anticipation.

* * *

Convincing Sam's parents had been almost too easy, it had of course helped that they thought she was finally conforming. To celebrate Sam's mother had decided to take her shopping, Sam reluctantly agreed to go dreading the experience, only to find she enjoyed the shopping thanks to the presence of a certain red-haired fairy princess.

Bloom showed the two Manson women around Gardenia while explaining bits and pieces of the magical realms to Sam when Mrs. Manson was distracted. Bloom covered the three schools in Magix; she also discussed the three stages a fairy aimed to reach while at Alfea, along with bonded pixies, specialists and witches. Bloom also gave a brief overview on her three years at Alfea including the battles for the greater good that she and her friends had gotten into.

By the time the shopping trip had ended Bloom had managed to charm her way into Mrs. Manson good graces, Sam and Bloom had exchanged mobile phone numbers and Sam was in possession of a new wardrobe which, thanks to Bloom had caused less friction than usual between Sam and her mother.

The two had found a compromise, the clothes bore a lot of black but Bloom had managed to get Sam to agree to a few pastels in a colour of Sam's choosing, while her mother was mildly chagrinned Sam hadn't gotten pink, she was placated by the fact it was a nice purple which was close enough to pink in Mrs. Manson's book.

In the following time before the new school year Sam and Bloom spent a fair amount of time together, bonding and discussing the basics of magic so Sam wouldn't be as far behind as Bloom had been. They also went shopping by themselves so Sam could by some note books and pens for class, Sam also insisted in buying five new art books stating that it was bound to be a long year and she didn't know if she would find time to buy new ones, although she was happy with her old art set which she was sure would last the year.

The older fairy also got Sam talking about her life before Gardenia and was interested in Sam's stories of ghost hunting and life in the most haunted city; Bloom even asked about Sam's love life to which Sam firmly replied 'It's a complicated non-existent mess.'

By the time it came to leave for Alfea again Sam had found herself somewhat attached to the older fairy. The fairy duo joked together as they gave a final check on their things and packed their gear into Vanessa's car, which Bloom was borrowing as part of the ploy. The duo would drive back to Bloom's parent's home where they would transport to Magix.

* * *

**A new year begins**

* * *

When the duo appeared in front of the Alfea gate they were carrying very little compared to what had been packed into the car, Bloom had preformed a spell to shrink their luggage which made it easier to carry.

As Sam stood giving her limbs a surreptitious shake to rid them of the numb feeling the transporting gave her, Bloom was mobbed by a group of five young women, from their appearance and they way Bloom welcomed them Sam assumed the women were Bloom's friends: the rest of 'the Winx Club.'

As Bloom greeted her friends Sam looked around watching all the girls and young women enter the school, Sam also noticed the little acts of magic they were performing.

'Danny would love this place,' Sam thought imagining the way her friends face would light up at the sight of all this magic, then her neutral expression melted into a slight frown. 'If he didn't die of laughter first…damn, he probably won't stop laughing for a week when I tell him I'm a fairy… stupid halfa.'

"This is Sam," Bloom's voice snapped the gothic teen out of her thoughts and she turned to the group who was now focused on her.

"Um… hi," Sam gave the group a small wave, one of the women stepped forward, she held out her slender, tanned hand for Sam to shake.

"Hi Sam, I'm Flora welcome to Alfea." Sam reached out tentatively and shook Flora's hand, gasping when a shock of familiarity ran through her. From the look on Flora face Sam guessed the older fairy felt it too. The Fairy, who Sam was sure Bloom had said was a nature fairy, looked her over before smiling.

"You have a bit of plant magic in you," Sam thought for a minute before she realized what Flora must have meant, an embarrassed blush worked its way across Sam's pale face.

"Yeah that… um its not… magic exactly I just… sort of had this… run in… with this… um yeah it not really important." Sam attempted to muddle her way through an explanation of 'the Undergrowth incident' before giving up and looking away to hide her embarrassment. Flora looked at the gothic teen curiously for a moment and smiled.

"Well whatever the case, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Flora let go of Sam's hand and the calm flower fairy was all but shoved out of the way by a blonde with an extremely chipper personality.

"I'm Stella princess of Solaria-" The blonde princess was bumped out of the way before she could say anything more and Sam got the feeling that the girl really liked to hear the sound of her own voice. The trio that replaced Stella introduced themselves as Tecna, Layla and Musa. Sam greeted them all with a "hello," and a ghost of a smile. With the introductions done the Winx Club swept into the school gates carrying Sam with them. The second the group entered the courtyard they were swarmed by younger fairies calling out for autographs, Sam skillfully dodged the mob and made her way to the entrance of the school building where the club joined her a moment later.

A woman in a blue dress stood waiting for them inside; she had shoulder length brown hair and looked at the girls disapprovingly through her glasses.

"I had hoped I was finally rid of you trouble makers," The woman's scowled intensified then suddenly melted into a warm smile, "welcome back girls."

"Good to be back Ms. Griselda," Stella replied.

"I'll show you girls to your rooms," Griselda started up the stair case but was nearly bowled over as Layla dashed up the stairs ahead of the teacher.

"It's okay we know where they are!" Layla was followed by Bloom and Tecna. Sam and Flora sped up the stairs to catch Griselda who had almost fallen down the stairs in her surprise.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as Griselda righted herself.

"I'm fine; I should have expected they'd turn something as simple as a staircase into a hazard." Griselda fixed her glasses as she spoke glancing at the remaining girls.

"Oh we're not that bad; any way we'll head up to our rooms now." Stella, along with Flora and Musa, was already running up the stairs before she had even finished speaking leaving the grumpy 'queen of detention' alone with Sam.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so enthusiastic to be at school, this place my be even cooler then I thought," Sam said before returning her attention back to Griselda, "Hi I'm Sam, I'll try not to cause to much trouble for you this year."

"Hmm… see that you don't," Griselda check her clipboard which held all the room assignments, "You'll be rooming with Mirta, she's a senior, I'll show you to your room in a minute but first I have to stop those girls."

"Why?" Sam followed the brunette teacher up the stairs, "They said they knew where their rooms where."

"Their room assignment have been changed, they have new rooms in the teachers wing this year."

"Oh."

* * *

The Winx girls had seemed a little put out at having to give up their old rooms but Griselda had explained about their new ones and they had cheered up as Miss Faragonda appeared and herded the club away.

Griselda rolled her eyes as the rooms' new tenants burst out in excited babble, their room had belonged to the Winx Club, and Griselda spent five minutes trying to get the girls to calm down before she finally gave up and showed Sam to her room.

Once Griselda left her alone to settle in Sam gave her new room a thorough look over. The room had two beds, two wardrobes and two desks with a chair each, and a few book cases; the room also had two doors other then the entrance, one was opened and led out onto a small balcony, the second was closed but Sam could hear running water so she assumed it was the bathroom.

One side of the room, the side to the right of the door, already had belongings strewn across it so Sam moved to the clear side of the room and dropped her bag on the bed there. A soft breeze blew in through the balcony door, catching the loose ends of Sam's hair and flitting them about. The gothic fairy moved out on to the balcony to check out the view, she was so entertained by the young fairies still in the courtyard below she didn't hear the water turn off so she was a little startled a few minutes later when some one spoke behind her.

"I take it you're my new roommate," Sam spun around to face the speaker. The young woman appeared a few years older then her, about the same age as the Winx Club, her auburn/brown hair was cut in a bob just below her ears and she has a streak of blue running through it. The fairy had dark steel grey eyes and her outfit consisted of a deep blue vest over a dark pink long sleeve shirt and a long denim skirt the same colour as the vest; the skirts hem brushed the top of black combat boots. Sam gazed at the fairy; while she exuded the same 'fairy' type aura that Miss Faragonda and the Winx Club had, there was something decidedly 'witchy' about her.

"Apparently; I'm Sam," Sam held out her hand for her new room mate to shake, the witchy fairy took it with a smile.

"I'm Mirta; I hope you don't mind being roomed with me." Sam frowned.

"Why would I mind?" Mirta blinked at Sam's replied as though shocked by the response.

"Well most fairies don't want to be my roommate because I used to go to Cloud Tower, I'm kind of the Fairy of Witches." A small embarrassed blush formed on Mirta's face.

"Fairy of Witches huh? Cool, I took the bed on the left, I hope that's okay." Mirta looked startled again before smiling.

"Sure," Mirta said with a nod and Sam moved over to her bed and started unpacking her gear, the new school year kept looking better and better to her.

"So what realm are you from Sam, you're not exactly…"

"Not exactly fairy material?" Sam supplied with a smirk over her shoulder.

"Well, yeah, you seem more like you should be in Cloud tower." Sam snorted.

"Like you?" Sam bit back a chuckle as Mirta stammered an apology. "Don't worry about it; I'm from earth so I don't have the normal fairy prejudices against witches, actually on earth I was kinda into Wicca so…" Sam shrugged and let the sentence drop away.

"Earth Wicca? Bloom's mentioned that to me before but she doesn't know much about it." Sam glanced over at Mirta who had a wistful look on her face.

"I have some books on it if you'd like to borrow them." Mirta broke into a grin so bright Sam was sure the witchy fairy could put a light bulb to shame. "You'll just have to let me find them first."

"Okay," Mirta began cleaning her own side of the room while she waited. Sam had to go through her entire luggage to find her suitcase of books which had somehow migrated to the very bottom sometime in transit; at least her plants had survived the ordeal well enough. In the time it took Sam to dig through her luggage Mirta had tidied her side of the room, admittedly she had used magic but still…

"Here you go Mirta," Sam handed the older fairy five large tomes and four smaller ones. "Have fun," a small smirk worked its way onto her face. Mirta chuckled in response.

"I'm sure I will-" Mirta's reply was cut off when their door banged open and the Winx Club piled into the room.

"Wow the atmosphere in here is so gloomy," Stella said looking around the room, giving the occupants only a small wave to show she was even aware of them.

"Mirta," Flora moved over to the other fairy and the two shared a brief hug, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, have you girls met Sam?" Mirta asked as Bloom gave her a hug.

"Actually Bloom's the one who got me enrolled." Sam said watching as the Winx Club greeted Mirta before spreading out to find seats in the room.

"Who is this cutie?" seven heads turned in Stella's direction at her sudden exclamation. When she saw what the blonde fairy was holding Sam almost fainted. In one quick motion she crossed the distance between them and snatched the photo frame from the older fairy's hands.

"Please don't touch my things," Sam said through clenched teeth. Stella pouted for a moment then grinned, waving her hand carelessly in the air she created a larger floating version of the photo Sam had just taken back.

"So who is he? Your boyfriend?" Stella's accusations made Sam blush but she managed to ignore Stella for the most part. Sam placed the Photo back on the nightstand where Stella had found it.

"Stella," Bloom cut in, "leave Sam alone, if she doesn't want to tell you who he is she doesn't have too. Besides it can't be Sam's boyfriend." The rest of the girls looked at Bloom and confusion.

"Why not?" Musa asked.

"Because Sam already told me her love life is 'a complicated non-existent mess,' that's why."

"Oh please they are so a couple, just look at this photo," Stella replied.

"Stella's right, they do look like a couple." Tecna said as she examined the photo of the two teens.

"We are NOT a couple," Sam said still blushing, "Danny and I are just friends… admittedly we're best friends but still just friends." Sam glared at Stella when the Blonde opened her mouth again. Stella felt shivers run down her back and decided to change the subject, with another wave of her hand she dismissed the photo she had conjured.

"So you two will never guess what Miss F. wanted to talk to us about." Mirta and Sam shared a look.

"She wants you to teach a class." Sam said dryly, ruining Stella's chance for fun.

"Yeah actually," Layla admitted, "but how did you know? We were only just told about it ourselves." Sam shrugged.

"Why else would you six be rooming in the teachers' wing?"

"She has a point." Tecna said. A quiet gurgling was heard in the brief lull in conversation, everyone turned to look at a small bunny which was curled up next to Bloom.

"Kiko? When did you get here?" The red-head asked the bunny. Flora chuckled lightly.

"Are you hungry Kiko?" the nature fairy asked, Kiko made a small affirmative whine and Flora picked him up. "It is getting late I think we should all head done to the dining hall." A chorus of agreements sounded and the eight young women plus a rabbit made their way to dinner.

* * *

Sam stood in front of her floor length mirror as she finished tying her hair in its traditional manner, the only difference was the hair tie; she'd swapped her old green one for a new purple one. Sam adjusted the sleeves of her new long sleeved purple shirt, fiddled with the straps of the black singlet top she wore over it, smoothed down her black ruffled skirt and shifted her thick purple belt again.

Sam's gaze drifted down her reflection to her purple stocking and combat boots, at least those hadn't changed.

"Ready for class?" Mirta asked as she gathered her books, the senior fairy had offered to walk Sam to her first class, which was, oddly enough, also the Winx Club's first class.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sam replied grabbing her own books.

"Don't take this the wrong way Sam, but you look more 'fairy' today." Mirta said with a smile. "Hey, where did you get that necklace? It's pretty."

"From a friend," Sam said, the ghost of a smile caressing her lips as she fiddled with the crystalline shard of ghost ice, a 'present' Danny had given her after the 'Undergrowth incident,' back when his ice powers were new.

* * *

"Welcome girls; my name is Bloom and these are my friends." Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club stood scattered around the teacher's desk, their desk, at the front of a classroom filled with first years. "This is the first time we are in a situation like this. I have to tell you we were less scared in the dark obsidian dimension." All except two of the first years laughed. One was Sam, who was sitting up the back; the other was a blonde girl who was popping her bubble gum.

"We will be teaching you all how unique and important it is to be a fairy. Now lets start our course… what's it called?" Bloom looked to Tecna for help.

"Winxology," Tecna supplied.

Bloom held out her hand for the class to see as she created a small dragon from her fire magic. Flora magically lifted a flower from one girl's hair and changed it into hundreds of flower petals; Sam almost smiled as one of the petals floated into her hand. Tecna turned to the board and created a small green screen which she projected digital data onto. Stella was next in the exhibition, she summoned a ball of what Sam assumed was sunlight, with a quick motion the light fairy dashed the ball against the ground where it turned into dozens of smaller orbs that floated about the room. One of the orbs drifted down to join the flower petal in Sam's hand and she was surprised by how much the warm ball tickled. Sam glanced to the front of the class just in time to see the blonde first year, the one who hadn't laughed; destroy one of the light globes by smooshing under her book.

Musa was next, she twirled around letting musical sound waves flow from her hands, without warning Layla jumped up onto the teachers' desk and started dancing.

"Layla shows us that magic is not everything," Tecna explained, "continuous training and a healthy life is what you need to face any test." Watching Layla dance Sam thought back over the three years since Danny's accident and decided she couldn't agree more, everyone on the team had benefited from training, especially Danny. Sam looked back down to the orb and petal in her hand, the petal had become stuck in the orb at some point and now both were pulsing to the rhythm Musa was playing.

"Continuous training and a healthy life style… Popular Winx," The blonde first year spoke and Sam knew she was not going to like this girl. "I would have expected something more original." The Winx girls shared a look and Bloom spoke, ignoring the first year.

"In the yard we have constructed a path of obstacles to give you a taste of our magic."

"Let's say it's a bit of a special path." Flora added. The Winx Club shepherded the first years out of the room and Sam resolved to ask about the small orb she still held, after the obstacle course.

* * *

"A little bit special?" Stella said, questioning Flora's earlier words as she gazed at the obstacle course. "It's a nightmare."

"It's an exclusive project," Tecna said, "Professor Palladium helped me put it together." Gesturing to the professor who stood nearby, looking at the course with pride and anticipation.

As Sam headed to the benches to find a seat she passed the blonde first year from class.

"What show offs; I didn't expect this," she was saying, "Who do they think they are? I can't stand them. They think they can come and amaze us with their special effects, these winx are spoiled little princesses if you ask me."

"Why do you say that Clarice?" a girl with pale orange hair asked the blonde, "Remember they are enchantix fairies."

"To me they are just rude, and they have no real qualities" the blonde, whose name was apparently Clarice, said, "Think what you want, but I think soon everyone will change their minds."

"What are you going to do?" the other girl asked. Clarice held up a small brown box.

"This is a pyrosphere, fireworks to celebrate special events." At that point Griselda started ushering the girls to their seats and Sam lost sight of Clarice. A few moments later Sam spotted the blonde walking to her seat, she spoke briefly to the girl beside her, Sam watched as Clarice leaned down and fiddled with the bag of the girl sitting in front of her, the same girl with pale orange hair she'd been talking to earlier. Sam felt an uneasiness grow inside her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, students of Alfea," Musa called, "this is a show which we can call 'A day in the life of a winx.' Start!" At Musa's signal Bloom, Flora and Layla transformed. As Sam watched, the trio glowed brightly for a moment and when the light cleared they floated above the ground in different outfits, their hair was longer and all three had a large set of wings on their back.

Bloom took off first dodging around four floating balls then flying quickly through a tunnel, when she emerged she wove around four blue and white striped discs then went into another tunnel as she emerged out the other end Bloom hesitated, confronted by a large stick that was on fire and spinning rapidly.

Down on the ground Stella hid her eyes with her hands.

"Oh Tecna, I don't want to watch."

"Maybe we've made it a little bit hard," Palladium said from behind Stella and Tecna. Tecna merely waved of the suggestion.

"You should know Bloom. The word 'hard' doesn't exist for her." As if to prove Tecna right Bloom gathered her courage and darted through the spinning fire stick before flying down through a set of hoops and into a hollow sphere riddled with holes as Flora and Layla high-fived with a cheer. Bloom emerged from another hole in the sphere, flew around a floating barbell, through one last hoop before touching down.

The students cheered as Bloom and Layla swapped banter quickly.

"It's your turn Layla," Bloom said, Layla smirked in response.

"I will be faster than you," Layla summoned her magic, "Morfix surfboard!" she called shaping the magic into a pink board. Riding the surfboard Layla flew the same route as Bloom, as Layla emerged from the second tube she angled her board, slipping through the spinning rod she sacrificed her board to slow the sticks progress and give her time.

"Can I open my eyes? Tell me can I?" Stella asked Tecna, the blonde's eyes still covered by her hand. With out faltering Layla flew through the hoops and finished the rest of the course. As the crowd cheered Stella uncovered her eyes and sighed with relief.

"For a spectacular ending you should do your best." Layla said to Flora as the nature fairy prepared for her turn.

"I'll try, but like they said it's not about winning," Flora grinned and took off, "it's about beating you."

As Flora flew through the course Sam notice Clarice leave her seat, and the uneasy feeling in her stomach doubled. Up in the sky Flora came face to face with the twirling fire stick.

"Turn to nature," she commanded it, and with a clap of her hands the stick exploded into hundreds of falling flowers. Sam watched as Flora dove through the hoops and into the hole filled sphere; the younger fairy suddenly battling the urge to scream for Flora to stop. Without warning a light appeared within the sphere and Sam watched in horror as it exploded with Flora still inside. Sam ran over to Flora, who had been thrown to the ground by the force of the blast, Sam paid little attention to the other students as they ran, she was too focused on Flora to even notice as Bloom used her magic to grab a large piece of flying debris which had nearly squashed Clarice and her friend.

"Is everything ok?" The Winx Club quickly gathered around Sam and their unconscious comrade.

"Flora," Bloom's voice was tainted with worry as she landed gazing at her friend.

* * *

**When wizards attack**

* * *

An hour or so later Sam, Mirta and the Winx Club, minus Tecna, were scattered about the sickbay, Flora had woken up just moments before.

"How do you feel?" Bloom asked from her perch on the bed.

"Everything is alright, really." Flora replied. "It was just smoke and I got scared."

"Some stupid fairy's joke." Musa said angrily from her place by the window.

"What are you talking about Musa?" Flora asked as she let Mirta help her sit up.

"Calm, Flora. Thanks to Tecna, we have found out who did this." Layla said, gritting her teeth. "Do you want to know?"

"It was Alice," Stella said before Flora asked, "One of the girls who took our old rooms." Flora shook her head in disbelief and stood up; Bloom put her hand on the nature fairy's shoulder to stop her.

"Flora you should rest," Bloom said, Flora shook her head.

"I need to talk to Alice immediately."

"Forget about her," Stella advised, "this has been a difficult day."

"I want to know why she did it," Flora admitted before gently removing Bloom's hand and walking out the door. Sam, still leaning against the table, wondered if she had heard wrong this morning, she'd thought the blonde's name was Clarice, not Alice.

"Sam, we're going to the library, do you want to come?" Mirta asked from the doorway, with a nod the gothic teen followed.

* * *

"This book is really amazing, listen to this-"

"Bloom!" From where they sat around the table the seven girls looked up at the young girl who had interrupted Bloom mid-sentence.

"Shh! Be quiet we're in a library." Stella said.

"Flora! Flora is in danger." The young fairy said between gasps of breath, clearly she had been running.

"What are you talking about," Tecna demanded, "Explain better; I hope this is not another trick."

"Four men are here," the younger fairy began, "and they are looking for you Bloom."

"But why would that put Flora in danger?" Layla asked.

"How can we even trust what you say Alice," Tecna said, "After what you did to Flora?" Sam sat up straight.

"Wait a second," the girls all looked at Sam, "this is Alice?" they all nodded, "But she's no the one who did it, that other girl- wait if that's Alice then Alice is innocent and she'd have no reason to lie-"

"Which means Flora's really in danger!" Mirta finished.

"Yes," exclaimed Alice. With out further hesitation the eight young women darted out of the library, the group followed Alice to the courtyard where Flora lay prone on the ground. Bloom motioned for Alice and Sam to stay back, while the Winx Club and Mirta went to Flora's aid.

"How did you know I was innocent?" Alice asked Sam.

"I saw the Blonde girl with the sphere before the winx started the course; Clarice I think her name was. She was acting very anti-winx club and she disappeared a few times… and I saw her mess with your bag. The dots aren't that hard to connect." Alice looked saddened and Sam was sure she had just confirmed Alice's own suspicions. The two first years looked up just in time to see four men appear around the Winx Club in a poof of black smoke.

The one with shoulder length, dark red hair walked forward towards the girls, who gathered in a circle, backs together.

"Which of you is Bloom?" he asked.

"I'm Bloom," Bloom said gesturing to herself.

"We are the wizards of the black circle. It is finally time." Even Sam and Alice could tell that was a threat. The Winx Club gathered their magic and acted.

"Winx Enchantix," they called summoning their manifest fairy forms, amongst the circle Mirta called her own fairy form.

"Magic Winx," as soon as the transformation finished she called for her Charm, "Winx Charmix." The silver broche appeared on her top, a small bag attached to a belt materialized around her waist. Sam recalled from her talk with Bloom that a Charmix was a power-up of sorts that a fairy obtained, or at least tried to obtain, during her second year at Alfea.

"Enchantix wings," the red headed man said, "This is the best part about a fairy."

"Such a shame to rip them off," another of the men, this one sporting a Mohawk, said with a laugh as he leapt in to the air, and punched Tecna with surprising force, knocking her to the ground.

"I've seen your ugly faces," Bloom shouted at the men, "I don't know who you are but you are in the wrong place!"

"We are not little fairy!" Mohawk shouted back as he landed, "We wanted to come right here!" he jumped into the air once more, this time he transformed into a giant bird-thing. "And it's you who we will capture." He taunted as he dove at Bloom. Musa and Bloom darted out of the way and Mohawk went careening into one of the walls surrounding the courtyard. Below on the ground the man with blonde hair and a hat slammed his hands together creating a shockwave he aimed at Bloom. Bloom was blown through the air and straight into Musa and Mirta. Nearby Layla aimed an attack at the fourth member of the group, a dark skinned man who had a small goatee and a strange bun-like hairdo. The man disappeared in a poof of black smoke just before Layla's attack could hit him; he reappeared in the air behind her.

"You're too slow," he said, dodging Layla's attacks by appearing and disappearing. Finally he attacked her from behind; she fell toward the ground but managed to pull up in time.

The red haired man finally joined the fray headed straight for Tecna, He dodged her attacks with vexing ease and Mirta flew over to help the technology fairy.

"You fairies are so weak," the red haired man sneered. Below them n the ground Mohawk landed, transforming into a giant slobbering wolf. He walked over to the still unconscious Flora.

"This exercise is making me hungry," he said with a wolfy smirk, just as he leaned down to bite Flora Alice ran out of the hiding place, Sam rolled her eyes and waited in her place, she'd been in enough fights to know she and Alice were more likely to be a hindrance than a help.

"Back off!" Alice shouted at Mohawk.

"No, don't do that Alice." Bloom called from above, the blonde man with the hat landed behind Mohawk and watched as his wolf shaped comrade slunk towards the first year. With a deep breath Alice summoned a ball of magic which she threw at the shape-shifter, the ball flared brightly for a moment, dazing Mohawk briefly. A moment later he was fine and extra annoyed, he moved towards Alice and Alice backed up, tripping over a rock on the path she fell on her backside. With a vexed sigh Sam ran from her hiding place. With a practiced ease Sam jumped over Alice and delivered a round house kick to Mohawk's wolf jaws. Mohawk whimpered in pain and scampered back a few feet, while he was still in shock over the attack Sam helped Alice up.

"You are so lucky that was not a real wolf." The gothic teen told the shaking first year.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I don't believe in animal cruelty." It took Alice a moment to realize Sam had just made a joke, when a small smile made its way onto Alice's trembling lips Sam knew the girl would be fine.

Meanwhile the Winx Club kept fighting; Musa sent a "Bass resonance" attack at the Blonde man.

"This time I will really get you," he shouted leaping up and through the attack.

"Sound shield," Musa called summoning her shield, the blonde simply kicked at the shield sending the music fairy bouncing across the courtyard, shield and all.

The red haired man floated above the courtyard clapping sarcastically. Bloom flew up behind him, furious.

"You asked for it," she called, "Energy of the Dragon." Her blast sent the red haired man crashing to the ground. Bloom gasped in shock as he merely got up and dusted him self off.

"This is enough." He said, his words carrying a weight of finality. Just the windows around the courtyard opened and various students and teachers emerged onto the balconies to see what was causing so much noise.

"Merlin's beard," Professor Wizgiz exclaimed, "What's going on here?"

The four wizards of the black circle regrouped.

"Everything is under control little one," the red haired man said, lifting his hands he sent a wave of energy over everyone on the balconies. "Go back to sleep." All at once the students and teachers on the balconies all dropped, falling backwards into their rooms before the doors closed behind them.

Bloom landed on the ground between Sam and Alice and the black circle. The older fairy sent a "fire arrow" at the red haired man but he merely absorbed the attack.

"I have bad news for you my little Bloom," he said, "we are immune to fairy magic." Stella sent a blast of magic at the blonde haired man as if trying to prove the words false, the blonde man simply ducked.

"It's useless," he taunted.

"But, how is it possible?" Stella asked. Bloom summoned more of her magic, so much her aura glowed bright orange-red, she appeared t be on fire.

"Energy of the Dragon," Bloom flew up into the air so she could pin the red haired wizard under her attack.

"Just continue Bloom," he said, almost amused by her persistence, "the more you hit me the stronger I become. I am absorbing you energy." Blooms attack hit the quartet full on but the energy was absorbed before it could do any damage. "Now it's my turn," the red haired wizard said, "Prepare yourself." He sent a blast of energy at the fairy, it hit her squarely and Bloom fell, dazed, towards the ground. Stella managed to catch her friend just before she and the ground could collide.

"Stop stalling, you have no chance against us," the red haired man spoke again.

"That's not true!" Bloom replied, denying his words.

"I've been looking for you for a long time," he continued, "Finally the black circle will have you." The men joined hands and a strange magenta light began to glow in a circle around them. The light grew into a funnel around the wizards, a strong wind suddenly pulling at the fairies.

"Hunters unite, the vortex of the black circle is opening!" the red haired man's words made Sam want to laugh, in fact she would have had the situation not been so serious, evidently no matter were you went, the bad guys still sounded ridiculous. Bloom was pulled towards the swirling vortex, Alice and Sam grabbed hold of her arms quickly. The pull was strong and Alice lost her grip, the sudden lack of help caused Sam to be tugged; she lost her footing causing both Sam and Bloom to be swept up into the vortex.

"This wind is _so_ bad for our hair, you jerks!" Sam shouted at the wizards, it was then that she decided she was probably a bit jaded, cynical and not really that worried about her safety. No wonder Danny worried about her during battles.

The black circle ignored Sam's words and her presence.

"We did it; the last fairy of earth is ours." Bloom and Sam shared a look; the black circle thought _Bloom_ was the last fairy on earth? A sudden power surged threw both fairies out of the funnel.

"Ogron, what is happening?" the dark skinned man asked the red head.

"The circle has rejected her," He walked over to Bloom who was lying next to Sam, both of them dazed. "Bloom is not the fairy we are looking for." Sam almost laughed at the wizard, very tempted to ask if he'd ever seen Star wars.

Ogron stood up and walked back to his group just as five first years ran out, in her dazed state Sam thought they might have been the girls from Alice's room, the rooms that had formerly belonged to the Winx Club, but she had only seen them briefly so she wasn't sure. Alice ran over to the two downed fairies and hugged them.

"There is nothing more for us here." Ogron said "But know that the hunt is continuing." The four wizards disappeared into a black vortex and Sam managed to disentangle herself from Alice.

"Is it always like this?" Sam asked. Bloom shook her head.

"Usually we win," she said and Sam heard layers of unshed tears in her voice, tears of sadness, of fear and of shame.

* * *

"You might be hurt but you must not loose faith in yourselves for any reason." Miss Faragonda said as Mirta, Sam and the Winx Club minus Stella sat in her office. "Because what you believe in is important too."

"We've disappointed everybody," Layla said, "even the students realized it."

"Popularity passes, by the value of a fairy is not measured by it." Faragonda replied.

"Who dares to tell Stella that?" Tecna asked with a laugh.

"Follow me, there's someone who wants to see you." Faragonda led the girls out into that hall where Clarice was waiting. "Hello Clarice."

"Miss Faragonda," the blonde said, standing up. "Alice is not guilty. It was all my idea. I didn't want-"

"Griselda already told me," Miss Faragonda cut in, "I appreciate your confession."

"So do I," Griselda said Walking up to the group.

"I thought I was expelled," Clarice said when Griselda didn't tell her to pack her bags.

"At first I wanted to expel you, but some one was against it." Griselda admitted.

"Thank you so much!" Clarice hugged Griselda around the waist.

"You shouldn't thank me, thank your friend Alice," Griselda gestured to the first year who had been hiding behind her. Alice smiled and Clarice closed that gap between them quickly, hugging her friend as the others watched on.

Mirta, Sam, Faragonda and the Winx Club, complete with Stella who had returned from whatever she had been doing, returned to the Headmistress's office.

"For those like Alice and Clarice you must be the same as before," Faragonda told the Winx.

"Yes," Bloom agreed, "and to face dangers like those black wizards."

"But who were they?" Tecna asked.

"And what did they want?" Mirta added.

"It is a very old story girls," Faragonda waved her hand and a mirror on the side of the room disappeared, where it had been there was now a doorway with a staircase. The Winx Club didn't look surprised, so Sam assumed they already knew about it, but she and Mirta couldn't help but share a look.

"Sam, Mirta, usually only teachers are allowed to even know about this," Faragonda told them, "you two were however, were very involved with what happened outside earlier." The two nodded in understanding. Faragonda led the group down the stairs and through a large room, Sam noticed what looked like holograms of the Winx in their Enchantix formed, half hidden in he shadow of a giant bookcase.

"Is this where you girls got 'the book of fairies?'" Mirta asked Flora, the nature fairy nodded.

From the large room Faragonda led the girls into a dark hallway, Mirta shivered at the sight of a painting of three young women and Flora explained to Sam they were the Trix, a trio of witches who were exceptionally evil, they had been seniors when the Winx were freshmen and Mirta was a first year at Cloud Tower. Sam nodded, recalling the stories Bloom had told her about the trio.

The group moved past the painting to another, a painting of the four wizards who had attacked.

"Ogron and his wizards are the darkest part of Earth's history," Faragonda said and Sam stiffened, watching as Faragonda replaced the drape over the painting. "You have to be strong to face this new threat," the headmistress told the Winx, "Now more then ever the Believix should be your next goal." Faragonda lead them back down the hallway and into the hall.

"The book," Faragonda said, magically summoning it, "it will show you the way. Follow your way and you will have hundreds of new options. To beat the wizards you will need your magic."

"We are ready for anything Miss Faragonda," Bloom replied.

"It's time to tell you a story which I had hoped I would never have to tell." Faragonda said; her voice full of sorrow and regret.

* * *

The eight girls sat in the virtual hall of Alfea, Faragonda stood before them.

"You may begin the simulations Professor Palladium," she called to the professor in the control room.

"New projections in the virtual hall are active and ready for transmission," he confirmed before flipping the switch. The eight young fairies watched as panels appeared in the air. They were pictures, still shots of the story Faragonda was about to tell.

"Well girls," Faragonda began, "the story of the black circles comes from the past, from the world of humans; Planet Earth. During that time, the planet's energy was in the hands of the fairies. They would give it carefully to the air, water, fire and nature." One of the pictures showed a hand holding a sword, Sam gasped, for the hand holding the sword was coming out of a lake.

"But all this ended when Ogron, Duman, Anagan and Gantlos came." Faragonda continued. "Wizards of the dark circle."

"It's really them," Stella said with annoyance.

"I would recognize them anywhere," Musa added, equally as vexed.

"Calm down," Faragonda said, "Their goal was to rule the world by controlling the forces of nature." Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes, rule the world, she'd heard that one before. "They created a spell which would give them the ability to resist fairies magic so they could capture them; steal their wings, their magic and contain them."

"What?" Tecna said, startled, beside her the other fairies made noises of outrage.

"And so the fairy hunt began," Faragonda told them, "and they were all defeated, one after another. And with the power from their wings, Ogron and his men were getting stronger."

"Horrible," Said Bloom.

"I can't watch," Stella once more buried her face in her hands.

"How can they do that?" Layla asked, Faragonda shook her head and continued.

"Morgana, queen of the earth fairies, confronted Ogron but it was useless. Not even the most powerful fairies and guardians of nature could escape from the invincible wizards. Ogron wins when there is no more magic on Earth."

"I've always loved stories about fairies, but I didn't know that something like this happened, it's frightening." Bloom said.

"This is why people on earth have forgotten about us. Now we are just myths that exist only in stories." Faragonda replied.

"But if there are no fairies," Flora asked, "who was protecting Earth?"

"No one," Faragonda admitted, "From that day the Earth was unprotected, chaos, wars and intolerance broke out."

"But there is some magic, some peace left on Earth," Sam said, the rest of the rooms inhabitants turned to look at her. "Earth witches, wiccans and pagans, they act more like fairies then Cloud Tower witches, they practice what is remembered of 'the old ways,' I've seen a well wishing coven in action, it's not like here, but there is definitely magic still in use on earth. And there are still people who believe in it." Sam shrugged. The girls stood up and followed Miss Faragonda to the exit.

"There has to be something we can do," Mirta said.

"Is there any way to defeat them Miss Faragonda?" Stella asked.

"The only way to defeat them is to fully restore the magic on Earth, if what Sam says is true then it should be a little bit easier to make people believe in us. The wizards are not invincible!"

"And they made a huge mistake by revealing one important thing." Tecna Said.

"What? That we failed as fairies," Stella asked.

"No, Stella. Now we know that the wizards get what they wanted, there is still a fairy on Earth, which means there is still hope." Tecna replied.

"Wait a minute," Layla said. "Sam, aren't you from Earth?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted, "I was wondering about that too, I get why the circle rejected Bloom, she's not actually from earth, but why did it chuck me out if I'm an earth fairy?"

"I think I might know," Tecna spoke up, the group turned to her, she held a small device in her hand. "I've been running a few scans and there seems to be some sort of temporal anomaly surrounding Sam. Normally I wouldn't think that would throw of such a powerful spell but it is the only thing I can find to explain it."

"So I guess the real question is: where is the temporal anomaly from?" Mirta asked. The group looked back at Sam who stared at her boots, deep in thought. Then it hit her.

"The reset!" she exclaimed looking up suddenly. She saw the blank looks on the fairies' faces and explained. "A while back there was an incident and it was really, really bad. But Phantom was at the middle of the whole mess and since the master of time is charged with his care, Phantom was granted a reset, a do over, just one, but it was enough to stop it from happening, which means the explosion never happened and Phantom didn't go into a psychotic depression and destroy the world." The rest of the fairies stared at her in horror. "He was grieving, and besides, it hasn't happened any more. Now if we're all over that we can refocus on figuring out how to defeat the jerks that attacked us today."

"The wizards aren't unbeatable, however," Faragonda said before leading the girls out of the room and down the hallway. "You'll have to convince people of magic's existence before the wizards capture the last fairy. Other wise they will be too powerful."

"True but they don't know who they're looking for yet." Tecna countered.

"Well there is a fairy on Earth who needs our help," said Bloom, "We should find her as soon as possible." A chorus of affirmations sounded from the Winx Club.

"You just tell us when we're leaving," said Musa.

"Yes but the point is where do we go?" Stella asked.

"What ever the destination is, I think you should say hi to some people who are here to see you." Faragonda interrupted as they came to the entrance hall. Out side in the courtyard was a large vehicle, which Mirta told Sam was a ship. In front of the ship stood five young men, the Winx Club let out quiet squeals of delight and all but Bloom went to them.

"Boyfriends?" Sam asked Mirta, who simply nodded, "Bloom's single?"

"Nah, her Boyfriend's name is Sky, crown prince of Eraklyon, he's supposed to be getting crowned king soon, his father abdicated; so he might be to busy to come see Bloom." Mirta responded.

"So what's with those funny, blue and white outfits?" Sam asked.

"Oh those are the uniforms worn by the students of Red fountain school for heroes."

"So why isn't Layla's boyfriend wearing one?"

"That's prince Nabu, he isn't a specialist; he's a wizard."

Mirta was interrupted when the five young men lined up on either side of the ships gangplank and started mock trumpeting. The doors opened and a young man with shoulder length blonde hair exited, he wore a uniform like most of the other boys, but he also wore a crown and a white shoulder wrap with black dots, it looked like the collar of a royal cape. Mirta and Sam snickered along with the Winx club at the boys antics.

"That's Sky," Mirta said.

"So who are the others?" Sam prompted, wanting to put faces to names.

"Flora's boyfriend is Helia, the one with the long black hair. The guy Stella tackled is her boyfriend Brandon, and Musa's boyfriend is Riven, he's kinda grouchy. Oh and the guy with glasses is Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend."

"Girls, time to go," Miss Faragonda called.

"What?" Sky asked.

"I'm sorry but their mission can not wait any longer." Faragonda answered.

"Miss Faragonda is right," Bloom admitted.

"The last fairy on earth is waiting for you." Faragonda continued, "Its better if you go and prepare." Faragonda, Mirta and Sam watched as they couples said their goodbyes.

* * *

Sam stared at the screen of her laptop unseeing. The Winx club had gone to a place called the Pixie village, the same place Lockette had gone to, in order to ask the Pixies to show them the tree of life. The first day of classes was over and already so much had happened to her. Being Sam though, she had hoped to go with the Winx Club to Pixie village and finish the adventure that had started. At least she wasn't the only one left behind, Mirta had been asked to take over the new Winxology class part time, which the fairy had agreed to quite happily. With a sigh Sam refocused on her laptop, the upgrades Tecna had done for her ment that Sam could still email Earth. Now if only she could figure out how to explain things.

'Dear Danny,

...'

* * *

Tadum! that's that, and this is me leaving very quickly in the opposite direction.

reveiw if you want, also feel free to flame just as long as you keep your language apropriate, there is no need for swearing. ever.


End file.
